


Losing Stars

by Jin_Rio_Akabi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Lost Stars - Claudia Gray
Genre: Angst, Death I suppose, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Rated for Han, Sad, at least i hope it is, because he swears just once, stormtroopers - Freeform, this really wasn't meant to end like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Rio_Akabi/pseuds/Jin_Rio_Akabi
Summary: A piece of original trilogy angst inspired partly by Claudia Gray's Lost Stars, just because something slightly similar happens and it's Star Wars. Han and Leia, though if you ship Han/Luke/Leia I suppose it also works, though it wasn't written with that in mind. Ambiguous timeframe, though written with post ROTJ in mind.





	

The stormtrooper directed a sharp kick to Han's chest before the door slid shut behind him with an ominous scrape of metal on metal.  
Solo winced, and lifted himself up to throw himself at the sealed entranceway. His efforts proved futile, and only succeeded in bruising his already broken ribs.

  
"Don't." A hand at the base of his spine turned him around, and suddenly he was blinded, his vision clouded by brown hair and white dress cascading, and Leia was in his arms before he could comprehend what was going on.  
"Princess -" he hissed in pain, and she raised her dark eyes to his. For a split second he caught sight of tears framing her face before she pressed herself to him and and wrapped her arms around him, gripping him in the tightest hug he had ever received.  
"There's no point." She murmured, voice wavering. "They'll crash this ship before half their crew even know what's going on. Standard imperial protocol. You'd know."  
Han shut his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

  
She blinked back her tears and pulled away to rest her hands on his shoulders.   
"For what?"  
"For being with them. For not joining you when I should've. For letting us get caught. For not _fighting back and getting us out of here_ -" his voice cracked as the roar of engines worsened and autonav sensors blared alarms.  
He broke away and threw himself at the blast doors one more time.   
"Han - Han. Stop it. There's no use-"  
He turned around, his own tears freely flowing now. "Leia - I have to _try_."

  
The once imperial ex-smuggler turned rebel turned unofficial consort tried again in vain to break through. After three more run ups, and three for failures, he collapsed to the floor, panting and Leia ran her fingers through his hair.   
"This brings back memories," she breathed. Han smiled, and reached up to touch her face. "We'll be lucky if we make it out of this one in carbonite, Princess."  
She exhaled, her eyes brimming with fondness and despair. "We'll be lucky to make it out of this one at all."   
He wiped away one of her tears, and shrugged. "Never tell me the odds, remember?"   
"You're a cocky bastard Solo, you know that?"  
He grinned.  
"Till the end, Princess."

  
His voice cracked for the second time, and she grabbed him in another bear hug. She kissed him gently to avoid his split lip, but he reciprocated passionately.  
"I love you," She whispered into his hair.   
"I know. I know you do."

  
For a long minute they were silent, blood pounding in their ears and hearts racing with adrenaline.  
They were jolted into each other when she frigate juddered, the screams of rebel and imperial alike echoing around the barren, suffocating chamber.  
"After all those smuggling runs and bounty hunters - I just didn't think-"

"Think you'd die on a captured rebel ship?" Leia spat, bitterly.  
He reached up again to cup her cheek.  
"Think I'd get this far, Your Highness."  
They kissed again.  
It could've been for ten seconds or eternity, neither were counting. Noses touching, Han broke away to tell her he loved her again. His lips had framed the letter 'I' when a deafening roar drowned out his words.

Blinking in the light and framed in the doorway, a boyish figure in armour, helmet under his arm and grin wide took a stride into the room, dragged Leia to her feet and yelled: "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you!"  
Leia smirked back and reached for a blaster with vigour in her step.   
"Thought you'd never fucking get here, kiddo." Han groaned from he floor.  
He grabbed the blaster Luke tossed him and wrapped an arm around Leia.  
"Let's kick some imperial ass."  
Leia was first out into the corridor, beam still splitting her face. "C'mon, flyboy. We've got escaping to do."

Luke and Han shared a smile, and raced after their Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that ending was not meant to go like that AT ALL. But I couldn't do that to them, could I?   
> In case this was too ambiguous, the intention was that some imps captured a rebel ship, and following standard protocol decide to wipe as many out as they can by crashing the thing into the nearest planetary body. I can only imagine their escape involved escape pods in some way.  
> I'm terrible at writing angst, and I wrote this on the spur of the moment, barely edited, in under half an hour. So any kudos or comments will be greatly appreciated. May the force be with you.


End file.
